


Care

by WyldstileTH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: She was fine.
Comments: 1





	Care

No one cared for her. She was hated. “A waste of space,” people said. “A useless failure,” they had told her.

She didn’t care. She had never cared. It had never gotten through to her.

but 

when she had started figuring out who she was

they had something on her

something that would cut her

deeply.

She had never cared. She had never cared to care.

Now she did. Just another mistake she had made. Just another thing to loom over her skull.

She didn’t care for anyone. Not a soul. She wished she did. But she also didn’t.

did that make sense?

no 

it probably didn’t.

She tried to stand up. She tried to tell them. She didn’t. Another failure.

She couldn’t do anything right. Everyone seemed to not notice. She did. They must know. It was something everyone must notice.

but 

they didn’t

none of them did

and her cry went unheard as she drowned in a pool of her own misery, failures, misfortunes.

she drew her knife

  
  


and no one cried


End file.
